The Glee: The Next Generation Project Season 1
About Casting Open casting calls for Season 1 took place in Miami, Nashville, New York, Los Angeles, Chicago, and Dallas as well as on online competitive search via the TV network's website. The possible audition songs were: *'Give Your Heart A Break' by Demi Lovato *'For Your Entertainment ' by Adam Lambert *'Light On' by David Cook *'Love You Like A Love Song ' by Selena Gomez *'Impossible' by Shontelle *'Tonight, Tonight' by Hot Chelle Rae *'Dance In the Dark' by Lady Gaga *'Out From Under' by Britney Spears '' *'We All Want Love' by ''Rihanna *'Ignorance' by Paramore *'Survivor' by Destiny's Child *'The Nicest Kids In Town' from Hairspray Contest Process Each episode of The Glee: The Next Generation Project is given an overall theme and covers events that have taken place in about the time span of a week. Homework Assignment Contenders are given a "homework assignment" that entails learning and practicing segments of a chosen song. At the beginning of each episode, contenders perform their respective parts of the song in front of a mystery guest judge from the Glee: The Next Generation cast. The contenders that completes the homework best is given a one-on-one session with the guest star(s) and a principal part in the music video. Music Video Contenders then create a music video "inspired by the performances on Glee: The Next Generation". In preparation for the music video, contenders record parts of a song in a professional studio with vocal producer Nikki (née Hassman) Anders. They also learn choreography from Zach Woodlee and/or Brooke Lipton, his assistant. The music video is shot by video producer Erik White and the entire process is overseen by Glee: The Next Generation's casting director Robert Ulrich. Callbacks ' During callbacks, the bottom three are revealed. They are critiqued by Robert Ulrich, Zach Woodlee, and Nikki Anders about their performances. They are then assigned a song that they will perform in hopes of being "saved". '''Last Chance Recital ' The bottom three of the week perform their assigned songs in front of Justin McNeill (JamesonOTP) himself. With input from Woodlee, Ulrich, Anders, and wiki members, a decision is made and one of the bottom three is eliminated. 'Final Callbacks ' Unlike most reality competition shows, contenders are not directly informed of their elimination. Rather, the bottom three are notified when "the list is up" and discover their fate as they find their name on the list. Following the final callbacks, the eliminated contenders sings lead on a segment of Goodbye by the Spice Girls with the rest of the contenders as backup. Contenders Contender Progress '''IN The contender was not at risk of elimination. WON The contender won The Glee Project. FINALIST The contender made it to the finale but did not win. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was first on the callback list. WIN The contender won the homework assignment and was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. WIN The contender won the homework assignment, but was at risk for elimination. HIGH The contender was first on the callback list and not at risk of elimination. LOW The contender was cited as needing improvement but was not at risk of elimination. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance and was at risk of being eliminated. RISK The contender had to do a Last Chance Performance but was not at risk of being eliminated. OUT The contender won the homework assignment, but was eliminated from the competition. OUT The contender was eliminated. QUIT The contender withdrew from the competition. Episode Progress Homework Progress NC The contender had no comments from the mentor. FB The mentor gave the contender feedback since his/her performance could've been better. HIGH The contender impressed the mentor but was not chosen as the Homework Assignment Winner. WIN The contender won the homework assignment. QUIT The contender quit the competition before performing the week's homework assignment. Callback Order ' Justin's Call Back Order ' : OUT The contender was eliminated : W/O The contender won the homework assignment that week and was eliminated. :CALLED BACK The contender had to perform a last chance performance but was called back. : WON The contender won the homework assignment that week. : LEFT The contender left the competition : WINNER The contender won the competition Category:Miscellaneous Category:The Glee: The Next Generation Project